


Us Two Times Seven

by SapphireEyes23



Series: Seven Times [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireEyes23/pseuds/SapphireEyes23
Summary: Dean POV of Castiel Surviving the Omega Runs for years. How they fell in love in their own little world.





	Us Two Times Seven

Another weekend to look forward to working instead of playing, yea he might be getting too old to play with his brother and friends, according to his dad, it was time for him to _start acting like a real alpha_ and man up. Dean was laying across his bed when Sam came barreling through the door.

 

“Dean!! We’ve gotta help him!! Tell me you’ll help me save him!! There’s got to be something we can do!!” Dean jolted up at the sound of his door hitting the wall while trying to keep up as Sam spoke in rapid fire. Sam was on the brink of tears with his puppy dog eyes already in full force. Not fair

 

“Whoa, whoa, slow down Sammy. Let’s start at the beginning, who do we need to help and why do they need saving? If I’m going to risk getting in massive amounts of trouble…which is most likely the case if you’re practically begging for my help, I want to know it's gonna be worth it.”

Dean swung his legs over the edge of his bed making room for Sam to sit down next to him and calm down a little.

 “Castiel, he presented as an omega last week.” Sam stared at his brother with bitchface #4 like that completely explained everything.

 

“Okay he’s an omega Sam that’s not exactly the end of the world, you’ll have to learn a little more self-control around him but that’s not a problem.” Dean wasn’t seeing the issue; omegas were people just like everybody else. Castiel would be no different this week than he had been before he presented.

“No Dean you don’t get it, he’s an omega, which means his parents are making him do an omega run!!! They’re going to mate him off to some creepy old man that thinks its fine to chase down boys!! We’ve got to help him, he’s too young to be claimed.” Sam broke out those puppy dog eyes one more time.

“Alright, are you kidding me with those eyes, Sammy. Let’s start with what we do know about omega runs and we’ll make a plan from there.” Dean and Sam spent all night coming up with a plan that could possibly save Castiel's life or at least buy him a few more years before he was claimed.

 

**

 

In the early morning, both boys were unusually quiet, the weight of what they were about to attempt was not lost on them. Dean packed a bag with snacks, a few bottles of water and a bottle of his dads' scent blocker he uses for work. Its hours before the run should even be starting but he needs to be hidden before anyone starts posting guards.

 

Sams part of the whole plan is very simple, deliver the note and wait. His note had three simple words, _Hide and Seek._ He could only hope Cas understood and no one else read the note or the plan would be over before it started and he and Dean would be in a world of trouble. Sam decided to stay for the entire run to make sure they were successful.

 

**

 

Dean set up the old hideout spraying the walls down in scent blocker and building a covering for the entrance that he douses in the blockers. He douses himself too. He’s proud, first of Sammy for wanting to do this for a friend, second of himself no one will ever find this hideout.

 

Dean didn’t think it had been too long, but before he knew it the gun was going off meaning Cas was racing into the woods. Now he just had to wait. Cas was fast and knew exactly where this hideout was, now he just had to make it here.

 

It was only about 20-30 minutes later that the small-framed boy came sliding into the hideout.

Almost immediately after Dean slid the cover back into place, Cas threw his body into Deans' arms.

 

“Dean!! Thank you!! Thank you!!” Cas kept repeating those words squeezing him so hard, Dean thought he might break a rib.

 

“Shh..they may not be able to smell you in here but they can still hear you. We gotta whisper or be completely silent.” Dean peeled Cas’ arms from around him and handed him a bottle of water. Luckily Dean remembered his phone, he sent a text to Sam that Cas had made it now all they had to do was wait.

 

Using the phone to pass messages they started talking. Yea Cas was Sams friend and they had played together but other than being the little blue-eyed boy from next door.

 

 **Castiel:**  Thank you for helping me, I know Sam put you up to this

 **Dean:** Its alright we both think this is a pretty crappy thing to do to you. you alright?

 **Castiel:**  I won’t be until this is over. I’m so jumpy I know they have to be able to smell me

 **Dean:** Nope: the walls and door are doused in scent blocker.

 **Castiel:** thank you again, I would have been claimed by now if not for you and sam

 **Dean:** That’s what friends are for, and brothers of friends

 

Dean looked over at Castiel giving him a grin. Even at his age, he’d mastered the perfect smirk. The boys continued to pass time this way slowly getting to know each other until the five hours were up. Castiel was about to get up and leave but Dean told him to wait for the all clear, a few minutes later a text came from Sam that all the alphas had returned and Cas could come out safely.

 

“Dean?” Castiel climbed out of their bunker and looked back.

“Yes, Castiel?” Dean was packing up the snacks and water bottles so no clues were left behind.

“Will you be here for every run?” Castiel asked the question trying not to sound too hopeful. Spending the time with Dean made him feel more like a person and less like property or an object. Spending the time with Dean he was just another kid in a secret hideout.

 

“Umm…I didn’t plan to, I was just here to make sure you could find the place and make it in one piece. I’ll make sure there are snacks and a fresh coat of scent blocker right before every run. Or I can put other things in there like a sketch pad or…..” Dean was rambling, what was it that after 5 hours Castiel had him rambling.

 

“A sketchpad sounds nice but…it would be nice to have a friend to hang out with too?” Cas wouldn’t look Dean in the eyes and started for the edge of the forest slowly.

“I’ll be here Cas.” _You gave him a nickname where did that come from?!?!_ Dean was so busy mentally yelling at himself that he missed the smile on Cas’ face as he jogged away.

 

**

“So everything went as planned?” Sam asked Dean when he finally got home.  He knew the answer when all the alphas came back empty handed but he still needed to hear that there were no problems.

 

“Yea, Sammy. He made it to the fort in about 20 minutes and its pretty deep in the woods, I think as long as he doesn’t get lost or they don’t change the forest he’ll be just fine.” Dean walked up to his room without even stopping to allow for a full conversation with his brother.

 

Sam was sitting in the living room with a celebratory pie all ready for Dean to enjoy while they watched Game of Thrones. It wasn’t lost on him that his brothers' behavior was unusual, but then again there was no telling what happened in the fort over those hours.

 

The next couple days Dean spent some time out by the lake to think. For some reason, Cas seemed like less of a kid now. Maybe it was because he’d presented maybe it was something else.

 

**

For every run afterward, they continued to work the plan. Over the years the boys had to expand the underground fort cause well they couldn’t stay the size of small children forever.

Even with the enlarged amount of space, each run seemed to bring them closer together.

 

It was during the 3rd run that Cas and Dean shared their first kiss. Barely.

 

They were both too scared for what it might mean. Dean was afraid Cas would think he was taking advantage of him and Cas was afraid that he was actually starting to want the company of an alpha. Not just any alpha, he wanted Dean.

“Cas are you sure you’re alright with this? I mean I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but I’ve been thinking about this since the last time we were here.” Dean whispered into Cas ear, keeping his tone gentle and low.

“Yes Dean, I’ve been thinking about it too.” Cas slowly placed his hand on Deans cheek, pulling him into the gentle kiss. Wanting a certain alpha was dangerous, that only gave him one more thing to lose if this plan ever fell apart.

 

**

It was during the 5th run that they decided to begin dating, in secret of course.

 

“You know Dean, I’m starting to look forward to these runs so I can spend time with you.” Cas was never one to beat around the bush. “Yea Cas, I like spending time with you too.” Dean wasn’t one to talk about emotions, but down here in what quickly became ‘their place’ he could speak without being judged. “I don’t just want to be your friend anymore Dean.” Cas grabbed onto Deans' hand to further emphasize his words. “Me either Cas, I just want you.” Dean stared into those sapphire eyes and smiled. There were secret notes left for each other almost every day after that. Cas would tuck notes in the windows of baby while they were at school. Dean would tuck notes into books Sam let Cas borrow to study.  They managed to have full conversations using only a few words, everything coded for Cas’ safety.

 

**

 

It was during the 6th run that Dean declared his intentions to Castiel.

 

He was done pretending that he wasn’t a complete sap for the blue-eyed boy that slid into his heart years ago. “Cas, I don’t know about you but, I don’t think there's anyone else out there for me. I think you’re my mate. I know you deserve a better alpha but if you give me a chance…” Dean mumbled the words afraid of the reaction he might see on Cas' face. “Dean, I can’t think of a better person, a better alpha than you. For the last couple of years, you’ve risked your life to save mine, if that doesn’t prove your worth I don’t know what else possibly could.” Cas was very candid and open with his words.

 

While they waited out the time limit in the bunker they had a very serious discussion about life.

“If you make it to 18, what do you want to do next?” Dean sat now with Cas in his lap. “I’m going to make it, there’s only time for 1 more run between now and when I graduate, with the pompous jerks that are participating now I’ll make it no problem.” Cas was hardly hiding his contempt for his newfound notoriety as the omega that can’t be claimed.

“No seriously Cas, what’s next for you?” Dean needed to know so he could figure out where he fits into Castiels life. “Well first, I think you mean “for us”, but ideally I’d go to college but I know my parents haven't saved anything, they figured I’d have been caught and claimed years ago.” Cas rolled his eyes and went on to talk about which would be his dream schools.

“Then you should do it Cas, apply to college and every scholarship you can find. If college is what you want, we can make it happen.” Dean squeezed his boyfriend tight for the rest of their secret time together.

 

Right after this run, Cas passed off his college applications to Sam to be mailed out. Dean having already graduated was working full time at Bobby's auto shop saving up money. He needed to save every possible penny if he was going to support Cas in the near future. Once the college replies started coming in, all mailed to Dean and Sams house, of course, Dean started pricing apartments and searching for jobs.

 

**

 

The seventh and final omega run.

 

“Cas you’ve got acceptance letters from all the schools, but you got a scholarship to only two, University of Cali and Purdue.” Dean was so proud of Cas, he’d been accepted everywhere he applied. “So the question is do you like warm weather year round or do you want to experience the snow?” Dean nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck enjoying his scent of pure happiness. “Hmm, I don’t like the cold that much University of California it is. Plus I heard Sam got a scholarship to Stanford. I wouldn’t want you two to be too far apart.” Cas was almost giddy. They had made it.

 

 

**

 

After his graduation party, Cas went out to meet up with Dean. What he didn’t expect was to be driven to a candlelit picnic by the lake. “You know for someone that says they don’t do chick flick moments, this is a very chick flick set up here.” Cas stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. “I guess you just bring it out of me Cas, what can I say.” Dean gave him an almost predatory grin before he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

 

“Cas, I know we’ve talked about everything before, and you know I really care about you, and I just want to really show you how much you really mean to me, I mean, I know you already know but…” Dean was stumbling over his words

“Dean you’re rambling.” Cas put a finger over Deans lips to stop him from talking. It was obvious that he was nervous but Cas couldn’t figure out why just yet.

“I umm got us an apartment right off campus, and I got a job already waiting for me when we move. I told you I was going to take care of you and I meant that.” Dean pulled Cas into his lap, the same way they sat for so many hours in their little hideaway.  After what seemed like a forever silence, Dean pulled a small box out of his pocket.

“Cas, will you marry me?” Green eyes stared into blue waiting for an answer.

“On one condition.” Cas gave a gummy smile. “Whats that Cas?” Dean actually stopped breathing fearful he hadn’t done something right. “Only if you give me your bite before we leave here tonight.” Cas leaned in and kissed Dean on the neck causing a shiver to go down his spine.

 

“Deal”

 


End file.
